


middle school dance mentally

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: Subtweet to a friend with a crush on another friend





	middle school dance mentally

Here's a follow-up for the angry man  
who is afraid of the woman he can't have  
and so demeans any other who looks at him  
and forces his attention on those who  
don't bother with a second glance.

Fuck off and die; you're losing all your female  
friends.


End file.
